The present invention relates generally to hinge securement devices, and, more particularly, to a hinge securement device which is especially useful for hingedly coupling the liquid crystal display support of a portable computer to the main body thereof.
In general, compact and lightweight notebook and laptop computers have become increasingly popular due to their portability. Such portable computers generally have a liquid crystal display (LCD) mounted on a support member which is hingedly attached to the main body of the computer. Typically, the hinges each have a first hinge plate which is fixably attached, e.g., by screws, to the LCD support member, and a second hinge plate which is fixably attached, e.g., by screws, to the main body of the computer. However, this conventional hinge securement device suffers from at least the following major drawbacks. Namely, the conventional hinge securement device increases the difficulty and complexity of the computer assembly process, and also renders disassembly (e.g., for repairs) more difficult and less convenient for the user.
In an effort to overcome the above-described major drawbacks of the conventional hinge securement device, the present applicant has disclosed a removable hinge securement device in Korean Utility Model Application No. 93-3115, which was filed in Korea on Mar. 4, 1993. The removable hinge securement device disclosed in the above-identified Korean Utility Model Application includes a sliding door provided in the main body of the computer, with the second hinge plate being inserted within a recess which is covered by the sliding door. While this invention constitutes a significant improvement over the above-described conventional hinge securement. device, in that it facilitates easy disassembly, it does not facilitate the desired ease of assembly.
Based on the above, there presently exists a need in the art for a removable hinge securement device which more fully overcomes the drawbacks and shortcomings of the conventional hinge securement devices.